


My Days With You

by hallofwisps



Series: Dennor Week [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Prince/servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallofwisps/pseuds/hallofwisps
Summary: Dennor week, day 2: MedievalHuman/Prince and servant auLukas' best friend is his prince, by law and in his heart. And he wouldn't change it for the world.





	My Days With You

“I almost thought you weren’t going to come!” Mathias called when he saw the servant boy approaching. He grinned, watching his friend speed up the slightest when seeing him. The sun fell through the tree branches highlighting Lukas’ platinum hair in what Mathias considered to be the most flattering way.

“I needed an excuse to get out of the kitchen,” Lukas responded with an eye-roll. Just a year ago he would’ve known better than to roll his eyes at the crowned prince but after the relationship, they had formed when meeting each other for the first time one night; he could safely say he could be himself around the noble.

~~~

_Lukas had been hiding_ _in a secluded corner of the castle, needing to calm his nerves for a moment. The teen had dropped a few dishes and gotten a vicious scolding from the head cook that no amount of soft apologizing could quell. And now he had to go to his safe place, somewhere quiet and away from everyone else. As he was relaxing against the wall, he heard frantic running coming in his direction. Before the servant boy could take a look he was pressed back into the corner by someone, practically crushed by the other teen’s back into the stone._

_ “Shhh…” The person had said, glancing behind himself at  _ _ Lu _ _ kas and offering an awkward turn of lips. That’s when Lukas realized who he was pressed behind and felt a sense of dread fill him. Prince Mathas had both of them trapped in what he had thought was a secret spot and the servant didn't even know what they were waiting out. Until he heard more footsteps and the voice of one of the Queen’s ladies in waiting as she walked past briskly, “Oh, he’s never going to hear the end of this! Just wait until I get my hands on him.” _

_Once the prince was sure she was gone_ _he stepped out and laughed loudly, turning back to Lukas and speaking to the other as if they were two friends in on the same joke, “She was so mad! All I did was put paint in her shoes!”_

_ Lukas only nodded, bowing his head down while trying to calm his inner screaming. _

_ “So what were you doing in the corner?” That question had Lukas freezing. _

_ “Just calming my nerves, your highness…” _

_ “Oh, did someone scare you or something?” _

_ “Something like that…” Lukas looked up at the prince, relieved to see no condescending look on his face, just mild interest maybe even concern. _

_ “Well, sorry for jumping in like that _ _! Next time we tal _ _ k it’ll be different,” Mathias gave a wave and laugh before he turned and left the servant. Not only did the prince not seem to care that Lukas had been slacking off, but he continued to seek out the Norwegian out. Eventually, managing to coerce Lukas into a friendship that had grown into something quite special to each of them. _

~~~

“You were almost late,” Mathias laughed and passed Lukas one of the swords he held. 

“Some of us have to follow orders and can’t make our own rules,” Lukas retorted and moved to stand across from his prince. Lifting his sword and readying to practice he added, “You look different… Did you actually bathe today?”

Mathias flushed, rolling his eyes and huffing, “ I bathe regularly!” He swung his sword, working slowly as to not overwhelm the other on only their second week of practicing with a sword.

Lukas snorted, “Yeah. Sure you do.” Soon enough they had gotten into a steady rhythm with several different rounds. Lukas was fairly used to losing at this, considering Mathias had been working with weapons throughout most of his childhood and the other had only just started to learn when the prince offered to teach him. Only when the sky had started to turn shades of orange and pink did the teens stop. Dropping their swords and falling to the ground, no words, just the sounds of their heavy breathing and the occasional snicker or chuckle.

“Let’s go swimming,” Mathias suggested. The other nodded in agreement, groaning as he got up, his muscles sore and worn out.

“I think we’d be better just sitting in the creek,” he said dryly.

And that they did. Stripping to their undergarments and settling down in the creek, sighing contently as the water cooled them down. Mathias probably would’ve started a splash fight or some roughhousing if the two weren’t so beat. But instead, they sat quietly just enjoying each other’s company. Though surprisingly, it was Lukas who broke the silence first.

“I don’t feel like working tomorrow,” he sighed.

“Then I will find an excuse for you not to then.”

“You can’t do that, Mathias.” Lukas shook his head and rested it on the Dane’s shoulder.

“That may be correct but one of these days the only work you’ll be doing will be by my side.” He wrapped his arm around Lukas’ waist to draw him closer.

“Whatever you say…” He pressed a kiss to the other’s cheek and closed his eyes, relaxing against Mathias.


End file.
